Stress Relief
by KawaiiCabbage
Summary: Tamaki is stressed, and why? It's those damned twins. A oneshot for a friend, in which the twins attempt to 'relieve' Tamaki's 'stress'...Warning: Yaoi, twincest...Hikaru X Tamaki X Kaoru


**Hi everyone! This piece is a Christmas present for BRH, hope she (and you) enjoy it!**

**I do not (sadly) own Ouran High School Host Club, but if I had three wishes, it would be one of them.**

**Warning, this fic is a yaoi (this means guy on guy!!!) and also contains some twincest, so if you aren't into this sort of thing, don't read, O.K? **

**So, enjoy!**

Tamaki was pissed off. He was moody, antisocial and horny and it was _so _unlike him. And why, you may be wondering?

It was all because of those damn twins. Not Haruhi, not any of the other hosts, not any of his sweet young 'guests' who flung themselves at his feet on a regular basis. No. It was none of these things; instead, it was the Host Clubs incestuous mischief makers, Kaoru and Hikaru Itachin, that had the King driven mad with lust.

It was not Tamaki's fault that the twins were all his cheeky, flirtatious, tight-buttocked fantasies rolled into a convenient and enticing two-part set, nor did he ever dream that his fantasies would ever come true. However, the twins themselves were completely aware of his attraction to them, and would never turn down such an opportunity.

* * *

It was late one hot Friday afternoon in the music room, and Tamaki Suoh was sat at the piano, attempting to play in the sweltering heat which made his white shirt cling to his slender chest in a way that was not entirely displeasing to the eye. He had just miss-hit a chord for the 4th time that evening when he gave up, resting his head on the black-and-white keys, sending a quiet clash of notes through the empty room.

He sat there for some time, beads of sweat trickling down the back of his neck, over the bone at the top of his spine, and down his back, making him shudder slightly at the unexpected coolness.

"Damn twins," he muttered into the supposedly empty room. At that moment, he felt a warm, wet tongue flick over his left ear, and a soft, seductive whisper sounded in the other.

"Damn us? Why, we haven't done anything…yet."

A cool, slender hand crept down Tamaki's shirt and over his chest, flicking a casual finger over his nipple. The blonde yelped and tried to struggle free of the hand that held him, but there seemed to be more and more arms holding him back, four hands caressing his skin.

"Wow, boss…you're really…" Hikaru started

"…Tense…" Kaoru finished.

"Maybe…" Hikaru said, biting down on Tamaki's ear.

"…We should help you…" his twin continued, before licking a bead of sweat off Tamaki's neck.

"Loosen up…" they said in unison, tipping the struggling blondes chair back, lifting him up and throwing him down on the nearest sofa.

Tamaki looked from one twin to the other, face full of confusion and barely concealed excitement.

"Wh...what are you to doing?" Tamaki stuttered, blinking rapidly.

Pulling their shirts of simultaneously, the twins responded, "Just trying to show you a good time, boss. Help you take that weight off your metaphorical shoulders."

After saying this, Hikaru leapt on top of Tamaki, straddling him, and began unbuttoning the blondes shirt, while his twin licked, kissed, bit and caressed every bit of the bare, trembling skin as it was exsposed to him. Then, creeping round behind his brother, Kaoru moved his hands round the identical boys' bare stomach, before dipping one inside the other boys pants. Hikaru gasped and moaned as his twin began to stroke him with one slender hand.

_Oh my God…this is so…wrong…twins! Incest! TWINCEST!!!... but it's so…hot…oh my God_, Tamaki thought. He became more and more aroused as Kaoru pumped his brother faster, and as Hikaru responded by jerking his hips towards his hand. Tamaki was underneath Hikaru; he could feel his every movement, the slender hips grinding pleasurably against his crotch.

_Lord….I'm so hard right now…_Tamaki thought, before letting slip a loud moan as Hikaru bucked his hips once more. Kaoru noticed this, and, ignoring the disappointed whimpers from the other boy, removed his hand from his brothers slightly-dripping cock, and smirked.

"Sorry, I almost forgot…we can't be forgetting our guest, now can we?" he said, pushing Hikaru off of Tamaki, grabbing the blondes trousers and yanking them down. He stroked him lightly through the fabric while his Hikaru nibbled down the blondes chest, sucking gently on his nipples, before coming face to face with Kaoru. After exchanging a meaningful look with his twin, Kaoru pulled away, and Hikaru slowly pulled down Tamaki's boxers, licking along the length of the other boys' erection, flicking his tongue over the tip, before taking the full length in his mouth. Tamaki shuddered as the warmth and wetness enveloped his sensitive member.

While this was happening, Kaoru yanked down his own trousers and left them on the floor. Then he proceeded to undress his twin, who was bent over Tamaki. Kaoru watched for a moment as Hikaru gagged slightly on Tamaki's length, and studied the blondes face: flushed and contorted with pleasure. Smiling slightly, Kaoru licked one finger and slid it gently inside his twin, before adding another. He began to scissor him slowly. Hikaru winced at the unexpected intrusion, and pulled away from Tamaki's wet cock. He groaned when his brother hit his sweet spot, and arched his back onto the (now three) fingers inside him. Tamaki watched the expression on Hikaru's face with an envious fascination until Kaoru pulled away from Hikaru and did the same to Tamaki, fingering him until the only feeling left was pleasure. Except this time, when Tamaki was completely ready, Kaoru replaced his fingers with his own, hard member. The blonde gasped at the pain, until Hikaru impaled himself on Tamaki's own cock. They stayed, tessellated perfectly, until Kaoru thrust himself into Tamaki.

The three boys began to thrust together, establishing a rhythm, each thrust hitting harder and faster than the last, and Tamaki reached his hand round to tend to Hikaru's throbbing erection.

"Ohhh…ohhhh…oh my God…"

"Nghhh…ah…AH…"

"Unhhh…mmmm…"

Little half-formed word and incoherent groans fell from all threes mouths, but one word from Tamaki managed to make itself understandable.

"F….fa…._faster_," he whimpered.

The speed and intensity increased, and Kaoru moved his angle slightly, hitting Tamaki's sweet spot head on. The three boys thrust together franticly, urgently, like something was burning inside them that was almost impossible to stop. Hikaru came first, releasing himself over Tamaki's hand and his own chest with a whimpered 'Oh, fuck'. Tamaki soon followed, his final thrust hitting Hikaru's prostate, before he came, covering Hikaru's insides with his seed. A few more thrusts, and Kaoru finished, whimpering into Tamaki's ear, and the three boys collapsed in a sweaty, exhausted heap.

**Hope you enjoyed it- I poured my heart, soul and free-time into this piece, so please review!!!**

**Love, The Cabbage**


End file.
